You're So Hypnotizing
by subitodolcediva
Summary: The former members of the McKinley High New Directions are enjoying a quiet weekend in Las Vegas together until Rachel accidentally buys them tickets for a show that's decidedly less PG-13. Klaine centric fill for the Glee Kink Meme. COMPLETE.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: The opener to a promisng fill for the Glee Kink Meme. Prompter says: _The college-age Gleeks have decided to engage in a massive group outing to the Vegas Strip. Amidst their general debauchery and whatnot, someone talks the group into taking in a "naughty" hypnosis show. And because it's ND and hijinx has to fucking ensue wherever they go, they get a front row table (don't care if any of the others get picked to participate) and Blaine or any-guy-but-Finn notices that after a couple of drinks, Kurt seems to be listening to the hypnotist rather intently, and his eyes are starting to glaze over and yeah long story short, Kurt manages to get accidentally hypnotized with all the delightfully wicked triggers of the show. And his boyfriend decides to be a little wicked and hustles him out of the show before all the triggers get "undone". Then takes shameless advantage back in the hotel room. _

Hope you enjoy, your feedback is appreciated!-SDD

* * *

><p>Surprisingly, the New Directions alumni trip to Las Vegas had turned out to be the trip of a life time. Blaine had to admit, when Rachel had visited their tiny Manhattan apartment back at the beginning of May proposing an alumni trip to Las Vegas, he had been convinced it was Rachel's way of tricking Finn into a shotgun wedding.<p>

The apartment Blaine and Kurt had shared since they had moved to New York City a little over two years ago was their haven from the real world. Despite their tight budget, Kurt had managed to thoroughly decorate each room, each with a certain theme. Granted, that only gave him four themes (their apartment housed a kitchen, bathroom, bedroom and a living room), so they decided on the four seasons. They chose fall and summer for their bathroom and bedroom respectively and spring and winter for their kitchen and living room.

The room was painted white with thin silver pinstripes and adorned with black and white framed sketches from Kurt's brand new fashion line, KHummel. There was a thick white couch and a matching white love seat as well as a plush white and silver area rug draped over the immaculately clean hard wood floors. And currently draped delicately on the couch, legs crossed lightly, was one Rachel Berry. The manic gleam of victory was evident in her eyes, Blaine noted, just as strong as it was back in high school.

"Now Blaine, be reasonable. I know you don't think this trip is a very good idea but-"

"It's a horrible idea. Just because Finn hasn't proposed yet doesn't mean he isn't going to. And taking him to Vegas and getting him drunk just isn't going to help the matter." Kurt huffed, walking into the room with three coffee cups and settling down next to Blaine on the couch. Rachel rolled her eyes at the comment.

"Please Kurt. This has nothing to do with my perfectly healthy (cue snort from Kurt) and normal relationship with your step brother. This is just the perfect opportunity to get the club back together. Mercedes just signed her first record deal; I just finished my first real Broadway play, your new line is finally out and a brilliant success…" She gestured to her cardigan and the telltale Hummel designed broach that adorned it. Kurt smiled shyly and nodded.

"It's time to reunite before we lose the opportunity to. It's just one weekend. We can book a bunch of hotel rooms, see a show, maybe play some of the slots…it will be fun you'll see!" Rachel prompted, her voice rising excitedly. Kurt glanced at Blaine expectantly, who curled an arm around his boyfriend's waist.

"Count us in Rach." Blaine said.

Less than three weeks later, the former members of the McKinley High School New Directions were assembled in the lobby of the Caesar Palace hotel. Blaine and Kurt sat snuggly pressed against one another on a couch, fingers intertwined as they watched the former Gleeks interact. Out of all the couples in the group, only three had managed to last the first few years out of high school: Rachel and Finn, Tina and Mike and, naturally, themselves. But fortunately, everyone was still friendly and on good terms. In fact, Brittney and Santana were currently camped out on one of the other couches in the semi-crowded lobby, whispering excitedly and exchanging knowing glances. Suddenly, a loud voice rang out from the direction of the elevator, a shrill voice they all associated with the bubbly dark-haired soprano that accompanied it. Rachel ran up with a fist full of shiny purple and gold tickets, a wide smile spread across her face.

"Alright everyone, I got our tickets for _Phantom-the Las Vegas Spectacular_!" Rachel squealed, beginning to thrust the foil tickets into people's hands. Everyone glanced down at their tickets collectively and the group began nervously tittering.

"What? What's wrong?" Rachel demanded, glancing around at the group impatiently. How could the beauty of Andrew Lloyd Webber's _Phantom_ possibly cause a reaction like this?

"Rachel, these aren't _Phantom_ tickets." Finn muttered quietly.

"No these are even better. _Erotic Hypnosis and other fantastical sexual stunts by Madame Malkin and her assistants_? Hell yes, way to go, Berry!" Puck cried, pumping his fist in the air. Rachel sputtered as a few of the club members smiled and nodded in agreement.

"But-butbu-I thought I bought _Phantom_ tickets! This is a disaster." Rachel groaned.

"Relax Rachel, we're all adults here. Maybe we could actually check this out, it might be fun…" Quinn laughed shaking her head.

"Yeah, this is Las Vegas, ya'll, the city of sin." Artie intoned smugly.

"We're game!" Tina chirped, holding up both her own and Mike's hand in agreement.

"Wanky, Asians. Britt and I vote yes too." Santana purred, wrapping an arm around the blonde's waist.

"Hell to the yes, I came here for some fun." Mercedes nodded enthusiastically. She glanced over at Kurt and Blaine, who were watching the scene in quiet amusement.

"Hey baby boy, you and Blaine up for this?" She questioned, eyebrow raised. Kurt shot a similar look back, quickly slipping back into his former high school ways.

"Please, girl, we were so ahead of you. Sounds like it could be fun." Blaine nodded.

"Besides, dark theaters are kind of my thing." Blaine grinned, pressing a few kisses into Kurt's neck. Puck and Santana hollered encouragement as Kurt flushed slightly and Rachel fumed.

"Kurt! Blaine!" Rachel squealed, clearly losing perhaps her only allies in the unspoken battle for getting new tickets to a more wholesome show.

"Alright, enough of this bullshit, who's heading to this business?" Puck asked, eyeing the group. Immediately, everyone in the group but Rachel raised their hands. Rachel glared at all of them before tentatively raising her hand.

"While it's nothing compared to _Phantom_, I'm not one to let tickets this good go." With a resounding whoop from her former glee club members, the group headed out of the cool lobby into the still-stifling heat of the Las Vegas strip just after nightfall.


	2. Chapter 2

The theater was rather small for a Las Vegas floor show, but it was beautifully decorated all the same. Gold and azure curtains fall gracefully from the dark wooden beams of the theater and the forty or so tables were decked out in similar colors with tiny glass bowls of water filled with tea candles adorning each as the center piece. The group was led by a lady dressed in a showy red slip of a dress to a cluster four of individual tables. Kurt and Blaine found themselves settled in next to Puck and Lauren, who were already making fun of the theater's elegant dressings.

"I feel like I'm already in a highly-overpriced porno." Lauren grumbled crossing her arms. Puck snickered and pointed out the stage.

"Zizes, check out that stage though. I'll agree with you on the porno part, but what do you think that is for?" Lauren, Kurt and Blaine followed his gaze and stared at the contraption that took up most of the stage. The large, twisting metal structure seemed to almost grow out and down the stage from the rafters. Dozens of lights ornamented the structure as well as various cables and levers. It looked more like a nuclear reactor then something that belong in a hypnosis show.

"I have no fucking clue, maybe it's a kinky thing?" Lauren shrugged noncommittally. Puck snorted and leaned back in his chair. The theater had filled rather quickly and the lights flashed in quick succession, alerting the audience members to head for their seats. As the theater became dark and the stage lights slowly brightened, Blaine found Kurt's hand under the table and squeezed. Kurt glanced at his partner and smiled, moving his chair so he could rest comfortably against Blaine's shoulder.

"Good evening, fellow creatures of the night." A smooth female voice boomed out from the semi-darkness. "Tonight we are going to explore the human mind. But not just any part of the human mind. We are here to journey into your deepest, darkest most erotic fantasies and bring them…to life." The bang of a gunshot echoes throughout the small theater as the room is plunged into darkness, ripping a cry of fear from some of the audience members. The light of a single candle now illuminates the sumptuous stage. It seems to be sitting on a red velvet table, surrounded by a wreath of rose petals.

Suddenly, two small, thin hands can be seen hovering above the light and a small spotlight reveals the person they are attached to. A thin woman wearing skin-tight black pants, knee high leather boots and a crimson corset moves her hands around the circle of light. Her arms are encased in elbow length lacy black arm warmers, ending at the backs of her hands in a slip of triangular fabric. Her nails are long and red, her eyes are lined in black kohl and the heavily painted smile on her face is unnervingly wide.

"The art of hypnosis is not one used without a word of caution. The stunts you will see performed for you tonight, while consensual, should not be attempted in an uncontrolled environment. But I can tell you that the craft has been used to put those under its power into a dead sleep, likening it to medical anesthesia. It has been used to heal the emotional wounds of abuse victims and to free the minds of the repressed. But tonight, we shall use it for one purpose and one alone…" The stage went dark but for the single candle as she finished her thought, her voice like silk as it reverberated through the theater.

"To unlock your true desires." The woman, presumably Madame Malkin herself, snapped her fingers and the light extinguished, leaving the theater in silence and darkness for one painfully dramatic moment. The next, the stage was bathed in brilliant bright, white light and a loud techno beat poured from the speakers to thunderous applause by the captivated audience. Madame Malkin took center stage and bowed slightly, gesturing with wide arms to her audience.

"Thank you, thank you, my dear friends. And I do indeed believe we are friends. I am Madame Malkin, your empress of erotic persuasion, and I sincerely hope you are all having a wonderful evening is this glorious city of sin and scandal." The audience whooped enthusiastically and Lauren covered her ears as Puck chimed in with a very loud "Damn Straight!" She smiled, warm and invitingly, as she sat down in an oversized red armchair with gold clawed feet that had appeared stage left in the darkness.

"Now, while I do have some very clever and talented assistants, for tonight's show I require two additional thrill seekers to join our little..soirée." Puck immediately shot his hand up as did several of the other members of their group, but she chose two audience members from the opposite side of the stage. Blaine, who had also raised his hand, pouted as a thin, mousy haired girl and a stocky middle-aged man who was obviously a tourist were led to the stage.

"Well damn, Blaine. I was rather looking forward to seeing you embarrass yourself onstage." Kurt whispered. "Oh wait, I forgot you were the lead soloist for the Warblers." Blaine stuck his tongue out and wound a hand down to grab Kurt's ass playfully, earning a hiss of annoyance from the brunette.

"The show's up there, not down here, dearest." He grumbled.

"Wanna change that?"

"Hush!"

"Excellent, excellent, now if you'll just follow Dmitry and Alonzo backstage, we'll get you situated for the second part of our show. " Madame Malkin spoke to the two volunteers who were promptly led off stage. She rose from her armchair and motioned to the center of the stage, which had been set with five black chairs with swirling gold patterns carved into the wood.

"Now let me introduce our first five assistants. Miss Emily Wood." A smattering of applause was heard as a pretty, tall blonde girl sauntered out to the stage, curtseyed and sat primly in one of the chairs. Next came a short, raven-haired girl, a lanky, tanned young man, an athletic, angry looking girl with a large tattoo on her exposed arm and an average sized somber young man with gauges and a lip ring. They wore street clothing and were not really distinguishable from anyone in the audience other than their place of residence on stage.

"I must say, before we begin our show that while it is rare, I find most often that during this particular part of the show, some of audience members become a little…antsy." The five assistants laughed loudly, as if the disclaimer was one big inside joke. Madame Malkin cast a side long glance at her helpers before continuing. "That being said, if you notice any of your table mates start to go "under" and slip into subspace, I must ask you to wave over one of our helpful security guards (she pointed to the men in gold jackets that flanked the exits of the theater) and they will be led to the stage. This is not to embarrass or put any of you on the spot, but merely to aid in guiding you out of your trance." Lauren snorted something reminiscent of "Bullshit." off to their right as Madame Malkin began to explain the first "trip"

"In relationships, it's often hard to find true sexual pleasure. I believe anyone who had been with their partner for any extended period of time over a year can attest to that, yes?" Cue a very uncomfortable switch in the atmosphere as the audience murmured their assent. Blaine and Kurt tensed slightly, still holding hands. Blaine risked a glance at Kurt's face, a mask of bemusement directed pointedly towards the stage.

"There is compromise, pride, and, ahem, lack of skill that causes sexual experiences to fall short…unless you remove those elements. Now please sit back and enjoy while I prepare our friends for their first journey into erotica." She grins and waves her hand in the air in a grand sweeping gesture. Immediately the lights that enveloped the five assistants began to shift colors in a pattern as Madame Malkin instructed them.

"Concentrate on nothing but the light and your breathing. Ease the tension in your muscles and breathe in deeply through your nose…and exhale through your mouth. And again, in…and out…in and out…focus on nothing but the light and your breathing." This exchange goes on until all five contestants begin shifting slightly in their chairs, a look of absolute exhaustion plaguing all of their figures. And as the tattooed woman drops unceremoniously out of her chair, hitting the stage with a sickening thud, Blaine feels Kurt's hand drop out of his. Glancing down, he can see Kurt is leaning against his chest, breathing in as though he were sleeping.

Another girl drops as Blaine tilts his head down to see if Kurt's eyes are closed when he feels his dead weight fall against his chest. Blaine quickly loops his arms around Kurt's waist, panicking and glancing around to see if anyone has notice. There is no way, even if he is hypnotized, is Kurt going to want to be dragged onstage for an erotic hypnosis show. With his new line fresh on the run way, a stunt like this could cost him his career and Blaine will be damned if he ruins Kurt's dream before it really has time to be fulfilled to the fullest. Blaine glances down worriedly at his unconscious partner, wondering what he should do as Madame Malkin's instructions change. Blaine looks up at the stage to see all five assistants either on the floor or slumped against one another in a deep, unconscious sleep.

"Now, this is the first of five triggers I will instruct you in for the first part of our show. It involves a rather useful trick known as 'instant orgasm', particularly fun to use in public places." She added, with a wink to the audience. Blaine, who had carefully maneuvered his hand to grasp his drink, choked. Thankfully, Kurt was still out cold, despite his heaving chest. He set the drink down, hand trembling as Madame Malkin continued.

"Whenever you hear the phrase 'delectable guile', you will orgasm instantly, regardless of situation or present company." The audience let out a nervous fit of laughter, earning a smile from Madame Malkin as a reward.

"Not enough? Very well, how about another trigger for something more extreme?" She strode down stage and crossed her arms, her finger tapping against her chin in thought.

"Ah-ha! I've got it. Many people have difficulty getting their partners to keep their hands off themselves. Consent issues and all that." She waved her hand in dismissal. Turning back to her subjects, she spoke in that smooth, far off voice.

"Whenever you hear the phrase, "Turn-key and lock", you will find your wrists seemingly bound together until the phrase is repeated. Let's see, what other deviously delicious triggers can we think off…"

Blaine gulped as Kurt stirred slightly in his sleep, cuddling closer into the fabric of Blaine's soft t-shirt. He was terrified to wake Kurt up now for an entirely different reason then he'd originally thought. Blaine was now already half-hard thinking of Kurt, his beautiful, albeit domineering partner, on his knees, wrists bound helplessly. Kurt was never the submissive type in the bedroom and the mere thought of being able to make Kurt orgasm whenever he pleased…to be able to immobilize his love with a few simple words and open him up to only what pleasures Blaine would give him was kind of really, really turning him on.

"How about some poetry?" She turned on her heel and spoke confidentially. "Whenever you hear the phrase "Sultry Shakespeare" you will speak as filthy as possible and describe in great detail all the sensations you feel when prompted."

Lauren murmured something to Puck, who snorted as Madame Malkin continued her speech.

"How about one final talent with a rather voyeuristic appeal? This particular gem is a skill not many find comfort in doing…unless of course they make their living working the pole." Madame Malkin chuckles darkly as Puck sits up excitedly in his seat.

"Holy fuck, hypnotic strip show." He breathes rather loudly, eyes intently drawn to the stage.

"Now then, when you hear the phrase "Threshold of stardom", you will engage in a most sinful and provocative strip tease." The crowd cheered as Madame Malkin raised her hands in triumph to the audience. "Let's take these out for a spin, yes? Wake up!" She thundered and all of the assistants (and Kurt) came back around, shaking their heads and murmuring tiredly.

"In your seats, my dears, you must have nodded off for a moment." She said kindly, helping the blonde girl back into her seat. Kurt yawned, evidently not fazed by his surroundings, and snuggled into Blaine's chest.

"Wow, this show must be really boring. I never fall asleep in shows. What'd I miss?" He whispered, nuzzling his nose against Blaine's chin.

"N-n-nothing. Yeah…boring show…it was boring…really, really boring…um-wanna go back to the hotel room and…and cuddle?" He asks, hands shaking slightly. This was so very wrong but...Blaine wouldn't be able to live with himself if he didn't take advantage of the situation just a little bit. Kurt cocked an eyebrow at Blaine's nervousness but shrugged just the same, a small smile spread across his face.

"Yes that sou-"

Blaine grabbed his hand and yanked Kurt out of seat before he could say another word, dragging his boyfriend up the aisle and through the theater doors as quickly and quietly as possible.

* * *

><p>AN: I know, I'm pretty mean for teasting you with this chapter, but I plan on making the next part of this epic. There will be at the very least two pure smut filled chapters coming up next, honest. Until then, thanks for sticking by me while I wove a plot. The OP was just so very sweet about my writing style and kept saying that they liked my descriptive style and I got, admittedly, a little carried away. Oh and please forgive me the logistics I've written for the hypnosis. This is pieced together from a hypnosis show I saw a few years back and probably isn't accurate. But you know, that's the beauty of Kink Meme fills. Love to hear your thoughts as always!-SDD


	3. Chapter 3

Thank the powers that be that the theater was only a few blocks from our hotel, Blaine thought as he anxiously tugged a still groggy Kurt through the crowded streets of the Vegas strip at night. He was vaguely reminded of New York's Times Square and how unnatural it was for it to be so bright when a glance at the star-lit skies begged differently. Soon enough, they were in the lobby of the hotel and Blaine could almost hear Madame Malkin's voice in his ear saying, _"…you will orgasm instantly, regardless of situation or present company."_ They had crossed the golden lobby to wait for an elevator, the narrow hallway packed with partiers already drunk on the booze and atmosphere of the great city. Blaine looped a protective arm around Kurt's waist as the elevator doors opened and they stepped in along with a half-a dozen other hotel patrons. Blaine pushed aside the guilt that was already building in his stomach and pressed a kiss into the soft waves of Kurt's hair.

"Hey Kurt, baby, can I ask you something?" Blaine questioned, his nose still practically buried in Kurt's hair. Kurt giggled, like he often did after a few drinks, and bit his lip coquettishly.

"Uh-huh." Ghosting a warm breath down Kurt's ear he whispered confidentially, _"Delectable guile."_ The reaction was almost immediate. With a strangled cry of _"Oh Blaine!"_, Blaine watched in fascination as Kurt's thin frame rocked forward slightly, his hips beginning to spasm of their own accord. His mouth was hanging open, panting, and his sparkling blue eyes were blown wide. Blaine kept his arm tightly wrapped around Kurt's waist to prevent him from falling into the startled elevator goers. But, then again, this was Vegas; they weren't as startled as he had envisioned they would be. They turned to look at the pair amusedly for a moment before shrugging and turning back around. A tall man dressed in a vest and black skinny jeans cast a furtive glance at the couple, smile twitching at the corners of his lips.

"Bloody hell, mate, what did ya do to him?" He asked in a thick cockney, his eyes shining with laughter. He leaned in close to Blaine and whispered, "Or rather, can you teach me that fine trick to use on my girl?" Blaine smiled at the man and winked as the doors glided open and he ushered a thoroughly embarrassed and dumb founded Kurt out of the elevator. As they neared their door, Kurt finally regained his sense of speech.

"Oh my god, I can't believe…how did you…why did I…did someone slip me something in my drink or…" He stammered uselessly as Blaine fished the little gold key card out of his pocket. He shrugged non-committedly.

"I dunno, sweetie. You only had about two martinis before you were out…" Blaine couldn't help but smirk. That really was the truth…well, mostly the truth. Kurt groaned and buried his face in his hands as the door clicked open and the two walked across the threshold. Immediately Blaine was on him, pushing him roughly against the door with two hands against his waist and a fierce kiss that sent them slamming into the wood.

"It was kind of ridiculously hot, back there in the elevator…knowing I still have that effect on you." He lied effortlessly. Kurt whimpered but returned the kiss with equal ferocity.

"It made me feel like we were sixteen again, you coming in your pants from nothing but the sound. Of. My. Voice." Blaine whispered against the shell of his ear, punctuating each word with a kiss down the length of his neck. Kurt groaned, audibly sliding down the doorframe ever so slightly, his knees actually weak from the treatment. Blaine gently nipped at the side of his neck, sucking and biting at the damp skin there until he heard, or rather felt, a knowing whine escape Kurt's lips.

"Blaine…are you…are you giving me a hickey?" He squeaked. Blaine chuckled darkly, the sight of Kurt's pale, smooth neck bruising under his ministrations consuming him with desire.

"Sorry darling, I do believe I'm regressing. But don't you remember what we were like when we were sixteen? I used to make you cum in those tight, designer jeans just by calling you beautiful. My beautiful little Kurt." Kurt shivered at the words but shook his head.

"Yes, yes I remember. But I like this; I like us older, more experienced." He muttered, running his hands over Blaine's back before roaming around his front to palm at Blaine's stiff, hard cock. It is Blaine's turn to shiver as Kurt whispers, "Let me take care of you."

"Absolutely…" He breathes as Kurt leads them to the bed. The room is rather small but luxuriously furnished. The couple share a single queen sized bed, a bathroom with a beautiful glassed in shower, a little entertainment stand with a television and a fully stocked mini-bar, and a small cherry wood desk in the corner with a coordinating chair. The room was painted a soft gold to match the gold and burgundy bedding and the curtains, which were drawn back to expose the window in a two foot wide gap, were an equally beautiful shade of gold. Blaine dimmed the lights the barest bit as the both took a moment to glance out the window. The lights of the city poured in through it, illuminating the room to the point where Blaine realized that even with the lights off, the city itself shone brilliantly enough to light their hotel room. They fall back on the bed, exchanging tender kisses and sweet loving words until Kurt prompts him again.

"Blaine, please let me take care of you tonight. I promise you, my 'sexy faces' have come a long way from when we were sixteen." He says, the shadow of a laugh hidden behind the lust in his voice.

"I have no doubt, love." Blaine whispers, taking Kurt's face in his hands. And then he remembers another certain trigger he's been dying to try. Almost reverently, he whispers, _"Threshold of stardom."_ into the quiet of their room. Again there is an instantaneous shift in the air. Kurt jumps up from the bed as though it was on fire. He twirls on his heel so his back is turned on Blaine, who crosses his legs and reclines to watch the show. Kurt's slender arms are thrown to his sides and his hips shift from left to right slightly as he raises them up above his head until his hands cross. He brings his hands down and turns around again, his eyes dark and narrowed. His lips are curved up in a knowing smile as he runs his hands down his chest and upper thighs.

"Do you like what you see, sir?" He asks, his voice abnormally breathy and high and sexy as fuck. Blaine nods, his mouth suddenly very dry. Kurt grins, his tongue darting out to wet his lips as he tugs his simple white collared shirt out of his pants and slowly begins working open the buttons. His shirt slips off with relative ease, dropping to the floor with a soft thump. Blaine's eyes rake over his pale, muscled form for a moment before he turns on his heel again. He bends down to retrieve the shirt very slowly, slowly enough to where Blaine can see each individual notch of his spine bend. His ass is prominently on display now, as Blaine is sure Kurt is very aware of, his light blue skinny jeans hugging his hips in a sinful way. After a moment he straightens out, dragging over the hotel desk chair and folding his shirt over it before placing his foot on it. Deftly, he licks his lips again as he slowly unlaces his shiny white boots. Blaine watches the curve of his thigh in this position, admiring the supple line of his form. One boot is off, followed quickly by the second, before Kurt turns again.

"Hmm, should I take these off?" He asks innocently, hips twitching from side to side, a finger tapping his chin in thought as another runs over his the waistband of his jeans tantalizingly slow.

"Yes, yes you should." Blaine informs him excitedly. Kurt removes his finger and shrugs with a smile.

"Well, alright, but only because you asked so nicely." He informs him. He uses his thumb to flick open the row of little sliver buttons holding his jeans up. He tugs the jeans down slowly, revealing his tight red briefs. Blaine knew Kurt loves wearing those tight spandex briefs with his jeans to hide lines but he never really appreciated how well he filled them out. His erection stood out proudly against the fabric and the red color popped brilliantly against the milky-white complexion of his stomach. Kurt, whose hands were gently clutching his hips, ran a fingertip under the leg band. He pulled at the waistband briefly, tugging it down and exposing even more skin for Blaine's eyes to latch onto hungrily before snapping it back to his skin. Blaine whined in frustration.

"Please, please take those off." He whisper-commanded, having gotten up on his knees in an effort to get closer to the beautiful boy before him. Kurt smiled and nodded, slipping off the briefs easily enough and stepping out of them, placing his hands back on his hips. Within a beat, Kurt's eyes brightened again and he looked around curiously.

"I-I…" He stammered dumbly, glancing down at his naked form for a second before Blaine was dragging him back on the bed. Blaine pulled him close, rubbing his hands over the smooth skin of his back and arms as Kurt tried desperately to understand the situation.

"I-I'm sorry sweetie, I don't know what has come over me tonight." He mumbled into Blaine's shoulder.

Blaine pressed a kiss to his cheek before capturing his lips in a sweet kiss. "Something wonderful, that's what." Ignoring the questioning look in Kurt's wide eyes, he ghosted a hand in between them and stroked slowly up Kurt's hard cock, earning a high-pitched moan from the flustered boy. He stroked a few more times before he released Kurt's throbbing member, causing Kurt to practically wail in response. He quickly shed his jeans and t-shirt faster than he ever had before, never taking his eyes off the enchanting figure kneeling on the bed. Speaking of kneeling…

"_Turn-key and lock."_ He said as he sat back down on the bed. Kurt raised an eyebrow at him in annoyance, his hands on either side of his knees. In a split second, his wrists forced themselves together, causing Kurt to cry out as he lost his balance and fell onto the bed.

"Oh-oh-kay, I felt that. What the hell was that about?" He shouted angrily. Blaine bit his lip to hide the laugh that was threatening to bubble out of him at the sight of Kurt. His wrists were pressed together as though they'd been glued that way, arms stretched out in front of him so that his back was bent forward enough that it exposed his ass in a comically submissive way. Blaine fished a tie out of his suitcase and quickly tied it around Kurt's wrists, ignoring the pointed glare the brunette was giving him.

"Blaine…what was that?" He asked again as Blaine helped him into a seated position. Blaine smiled and pecked him on the lips.

"Baby, just go with it…" He said futilely, hoping Kurt would buy it. Kurt huffed and shook his head.

"No, that was weird. I can't remember anything after we got back to our hotel room and they I have a mini-stroke that forces my arms to stick together. Something is obviously wrong. Maybe I should just lie down for a bit…" And that's when Blaine panicked and used two commands at once.

"_Delectable guile. Sultry Shakespeare." _Kurt's eyes widen and his hips thrust forward, an ear-splitting moan falling from his lips as he shot strands of cum across his chest. And then the dirty talk began.

"Oh Blaine, Blaine, do you see what you do to me? Only you make me feel this way, only you make me cum so hard I see stars." He spouted in that beautiful breathy voice from before. He panted as he came down from his orgasmic high and Blaine began pressing kisses into his flushed skin. Blaine ran his hands lightly down Kurt's back until he reached his ass, squeezing his firm cheeks in his hands possessively. Kurt moaned wantonly and pressed his ass back even further into the contact.

"I want you to fuck me. Please Blaine, fill me with your cock. I want you to pound into me, make me scream your name over and over until I'm hoarse" He said suddenly. Blaine gripped Kurt's hips, looking deep into his eyes for a moment.

His bright blue eyes were dilated and if Blaine was absolutely crazy (which he had a sneaking suspicion he might be after the night events) he thought could see a faint silver band of light around the pupil. Kurt licked his lips and stared back and Blaine felt an unfamiliar hunger rise in the pit of his stomach. Sure, probably some guilt, but mostly just want and a need to make this beautiful creature in front of him sob with pleasure. Blaine grinned and pressed his lips to Kurt's whispering, _"Turn-key and lock."_ Blaine quickly untied the tie and tossed it aside. Kurt's hands, newly freed, immediately found themselves digging into Blaine's soft curls. Their tongues fought for dominance as Kurt positively writhed beneath him, beautifully responsive to every touch Blaine gave him. And talkative too.

"Blaine, Blaine, I need you inside me. I want you to use me, make me yours. I'm so fucking hot for you right now. I want to suck you completely dry and then lick you to hardness so you can pound into my ass so hard, so deep that I can't walk straight for days." Blaine felt himself starting to come to the edge as Kurt began describing a blow job that sounded almost better than actually having one. Well, almost.

"You wanna suck me off, my dirty little slut?" Blaine asked, twisting one of Kurt's nipples rather harshly and grinning at the full body shiver that he received in reaction. Kurt nodded hurriedly, yanking Blaine's legs apart wide and ducking down, only to be stopped by Blaine's hand twisting his nipple again. Kurt moaned and Blaine felt himself get even harder, if that was even possible.

"Ah-ah-ah, beg for me, beautiful. Beg for me to let you suck my cock." Kurt practically bounced in anticipation.

"Please, please Blaine, let me suck your cock. I want you to fucking use my mouth. I want to taste you more than anything, please!" He pleaded. With one more twist to Kurt's hardened nipple, Blaine released him and left him to his task. Kurt sighed happily and licked a long, wet stripe up Blaine's cock, swirling his tongue around the tip. Blaine groaned as he eagerly took down half his length in one velvety swipe of his lips. It was wet and messy, so unlike their usual frantically paced, methodical. Kurt dug his tongue harshly into Blaine's slit, causing him to gasp and thrust up into the contact. Kurt moaned around his cock, swallowing as Blaine began to thrust into him. With every thrust, he made sure to hit the back of Kurt's throat, loving the silken, wet heat that surrounded his cock.

"That's it. You're such a good boy for me, baby. Taking all of me like that." He growled, fisting a hand in Kurt's hair and thrusting even harder. Kurt, for his part, was moaning loudly on each thrust, licking up and down the shaft as Blaine moved in and out of him. With a strangled cry, Blaine was coming down Kurt's throat harder than he ever had before. He pulled out and fell back against the pillows.

"Oh my god, Kurt…that was amazing." He breathed, his vision still a little foggy from his orgasm when he felt Kurt licking his still-sensitive flaccid cock.

"Kurt, baby, what, what are you doing?" Blaine asked, sitting up as Kurt laved against the underside of his cock.

"Doing what I promised." He said, a wicked grin plastered on his face as he continued to lick and hum around Blaine's cock until he was hard.

"Kurt…god, I'm not gonna last long enough to fuck you with you doing that." Blaine croaked, fumbling around the bedside table for the bottle of lube he'd strategically placed there upon their arrival…just in case. Kurt glanced up from his place between Blaine's legs and quickly scooted back and spread his legs shamelessly. Blaine chuckled, slicking up three fingers with lube and placing his other hand on Kurt's hip.

"Get on your hands and knees, love." Kurt rolled over gracefully, arching his back when Blaine grabbed his ass roughly. He spread Kurt's cheeks apart with practiced ease, tracing a finger along the puckered rim of Kurt's asshole slowly.

"Tell me exactly what you want." Blaine commanded. Kurt moaned as Blaine began to press on his hole, the words pouring forth all the while.

"Oh Blaine, I want you inside me. I want you to take me, rough, remind me who I belong to. Mark me, touch me, make me yours again. It's been so long since you've fucked me hard enough, deep enough, like I need…" Kurt let out a high-pitched cry as Blaine roughly thrust in two fingers and an even higher squeak when they slammed into his prostate several times in quick succession.

"I haven't fucked my little pet hard enough you say? Well tonight, I guarantee you I will. Gonna make you cum without so much as fucking looking at your cock. Your ass is mine and I'm more than happy to take what's mine." Blaine growled back, Kurt's hypnosis-induced fervor turning him on more than he'd ever consciously admit to. Blaine inserted another finger, mercilessly fucking all three into Kurt's tight hole with all the strength he could muster. The headboard slammed against the wall and by the time Blaine thought Kurt was finally prepped well enough to be taken, Kurt was tumbling over his words, tears streaking his face.

"Blaine, that feels so good. So dirty and so rough. I can't wait for you to fill me with your cock, make me whole again." Kurt gasped, his voice already a little hoarse from his constant stream of chatter.

"That's right baby, I've got you." Blaine said, lining his cock up against Kurt's entrance. He had taken so long prepping Kurt that his hole practically sucked Blaine in as he buried himself inside of his partner. Kurt stilled for a moment, adjusting to the feeling. Because hypnotic trances aside, having something over eight inches long shoved up your ass still takes a little getting used to.

"Oh Blaine, please move." Kurt begged his voice full of need. Blaine began at a staggering pace, determined to fulfill his promises from before. Each little yelp Kurt let out only spurred him on more, filthy praise falling from his lips above the slapping of skin on skin that filled the room.

"I can never believe how tight you still are after all these years. So perfect and tight. Fucking amazing. My perfect, dirty little slut. Tell me, how does it feel, baby?" Kurt's voice broke off mid-moan to answer.

"It feels so fucking good, oh my god Blaine. I'm so close already just from knowing that it's you inside me. I love how hard you pound into me, you-fuuuck-hit-oohhh-the right spot on every thru-uuhhh-st." Kurt groaned, his teeth chattering from the force of Blaine's hips pounding against his ass. For a few moments, the only sound was the rhythmic skin slapping on skin and the all-too often moans emitting from both boys as they slowly reached the peak of pleasure.

"Blaine, I'm-I'm s-so close." Kurt wailed as Blaine gripped his hip and found new leverage to thrust in even deeper into Kurt's tight heat. Blaine could feel Kurt's hole clench and spasm around his cock as Kurt came for the third time that night. It tightened around Blaine's aching cock, drawing out his own orgasm with a loud cry. He came long and deep inside Kurt, positively pumping him full with cum. He breathed in deeply, his vision blurred and his throat raw from overuse. They stayed there, spent and sensitive, with hearts pounding together for a few minutes. Just reveling in being the two conjoined halves of one whole for a few moments longer.

When Blaine finally pulled out of Kurt and gently rolled him over, he was surprised to find Kurt very much asleep. His wispy brown hair fell across his sweat slicked forehead, his lips still red and kiss swollen and a purpling hickey was poking out on the side of his neck. He is going to kill me for that if he can't cover it with concealer or a scarf, Blaine thought. Carefully, he got out of bed and retrieved a towel, dampening it in warm water from the marbled sink, and returned. Kurt had rolled on his back, his stomach still splattered with dried cum and sweat. Blaine carefully wiped away the mess, kissing each spot as it was cleaned before cleaning himself off and getting into bed. He looped his arms around Kurt and snuggled into the downy comforter, the lights of the city of sin still bright as he fell into a deep, contented sleep alongside his hypnotically-addled lover.

* * *

><p>AN: Hope you made it all the way through that. That was a whole lot of smutty, smutty sexytimes for just one little chapter. And we still have two chapters left! As always, I love to hear from you all. Let me know if I did well and if I sucked it up...well, just keep that to yourself. Much love, my dear readers.-SDD


	4. Chapter 4

Blaine awoke to a decidedly cleaner and emptier bed. He stretched for a moment, wondering where his boyfriend had gone off to. He probably went down to the lobby for coffee with Mercedes, which was how the past few mornings had started. He mopped a hand over his face and slowly slid out of bed, his feet sinking into the plush carpet. Blearily, he noticed that Kurt's messenger bag was gone and that he had laid out a towel and a razor for Blaine on the bathroom counter. As he grabbed for the towel, a tiny scrap of paper fluttered to the floor. He bent, back cracking with an obscenely loud 'pop', and retrieved the note. It was obviously written in Kurt's careful cursive; Blaine could practically hear his voice as he read it.

_Good morning, gorgeous. I hope you don't mind that I let you sleep in but the girls and I wanted to do a little shopping._

Blaine chuckled. Of course Kurt would want to do some shopping, never mind his own accomplishments on the runway. His first love would always be Alexander McQueen and Blaine had learned to accept that.

_I might stop and pick up a special surprise or two for you as well…or rather for me to wear for you. _

Blaine could feel his cock hardening at the thought, his memory of last night flooding his brain with delightfully wicked continuations to try before he inevitably led Kurt back to Madame Malkin's to get the triggers removed. He'd decided that they would head over there sometime today but this turn of events most defiantly called for a change of plans.

_Why don't you meet me in the lobby say around noon? There is this nice little café I know of a couple of blocks away and maybe, if you're extra good, I might let you in on a surprise or two. All my love, Kurt._

Blaine grinned and tucked the note into his wallet before turning on the shower and jumping into the spray of warm water. The day certainly was taking a pleasant turn.

A few minutes shy of noon, Blaine exited the elevator and made his way into the bustling lobby. He had decided on a pair of khaki shorts and a rather tight light blue polo shirt, one of the few polo shirts Kurt hadn't made him get rid of because the bright aquamarine color "did fabulous things for his figure and brought out his eyes." His sneakers made soft squeaking noise as he made his rounds about the lobby, searching for a glimpse of familiar brown hair and sparkling blue eyes. In his peripheral vision, he spotted Kurt, cheerful as ever, running up to meet him.

"Blaine! There you are. You ready to go grab some lunch?" He asked, an adoring smile brightening his entire face. Blaine nodded and reached for the taller boy's hand, lacing their fingers as they strode through the lobby. They walked hand in hand down the strip and Blaine took the time to admire Kurt in his summertime fashion. Kurt had on a pair of canary yellow shorts, matching suspenders, a white button up shirt (with just enough buttons undone to expose a nice sliver of his pale white chest) and his favorite pair of white Marc Jacobs high tops ("Blaine if I'm going to wear sneakers, they are going to be designer. Nike can kiss my ass."). His white Christian Dior aviators were perched smartly upon his nose and he smelled as irresistible as he looked, like sandal wood and cinnamon. Blaine broke the comfortable silence to quip on Kurt's style of choice for their simple lunch date and the attention he seemed to be attracting.

"Dearest, I love that your "play" outfits are so fashionable, but do you really have to aim to turn on every person we pass by." He grumbled as he watched yet another man turn and watch the two of them pass by just a little two eagerly. Kurt waved his hand dismissively.

"Oh hush, when you're the head of a fashion-line making bank at about seven million in its launch year, you can complain." Blaine laughed as Kurt curled his hands around Blaine's wrist and pulled him off the main street into a side street with subsequently low foot traffic. Suddenly Kurt's lips were on his, the intimacy of the kiss intensified by the very public location.

"Besides," He whispered, kissing a line up towards the tip of Blaine's ear before biting down gently with his teeth. "It seems that lately I can only come at your command…master. And I find myself feeling as though I've spent an awfully large amount of my vacation time stripping for you. " Blaine shivered and swallowed guilty.

"I…I can explain….I mean yo-you remember?" He offered weakly. Kurt's eyes flashed with something, but then it was gone, his face a mask of innocence.

"Whatever do you mean, Blaine? Does my dirty talk not please you? Don't fret, love, you can remedy that with a hypnotic trigger or two now can't you?" Blaine stared wide-eyed as Kurt pulled him through the unmarked black door of the building next to them.

"Kurt…I, I honestly didn't mean-"Blaine began as the determined brunette led them down a long dark corridor once they were inside the building.

"Oh Blaine, just be quiet. I think I said enough for the both of us last night." Kurt laughed, turning to glance at his boyfriend, a look of mischief in his eyes that had Blaine down right scared. Kurt should want to beat him senseless and tie him to a tree right now. Where was the anger? Where was the yelling? And where the hell was Kurt taking him?

Finally, the brick lined hallway gave way to rooms marked with things like "Props" and "Make-up" and Blaine realized they were in a theater. More importantly, when the hallway opened up into the back-stage area and then the stage, Blaine realized they were in the theater from last night. The stage was unoccupied and unfurnished but for a chair and a single spot light.

"Sit." Kurt commanded, pushing Blaine none to gently toward the chair in the center of the stage. Blaine collapsed and stared up at Kurt, who was now sporting a bemused smile.

"I suppose I have some explaining to do." He said. "It all began a couple of months ago after Rachel told us about this trip." Blaine cocked his head in confusion. This didn't feel like the start of a lecture or even a fight for that matter.

"I wanted to do something special for you to thank you for your support with my work. You've always been so generous with my work habits and I love you so much for that. I couldn't have asked for a better partner." He said as he bent down to hold a loving hand to Blaine's cheek briefly before continuing.

"Anyway, so I did some digging…in your browser history…and found out you are one kinky bastard, Blaine Anderson." Blaine blushed a deep scarlet, quickly averting his eyes to the floor. "Now don't get me wrong, I suppose I should be glad they were merely informative websites and not actual porn-nice to know our sex life isn't completely lacking, I suppose-but there were a lot of things in there that kind of freaked me out and others that seemed more…doable." Kurt began to pace a small length of the stage as he continued, wringing his hands behind his back absent mindedly.

"So I knew Vegas would be the perfect opportunity to fulfill one of these unspoken fantasies of yours and picked the one that seemed easiest for me to pull off. And in all honesty, it kind of was." Blaine, who finally found his voice again, stammered out a response.

"What…what exactly are you saying?" Kurt stopped and raised an eyebrow at him.

"Oh sweetheart…you really thought the hypnosis thing was real, didn't you?" He asked quietly, a winning smile dominating his features.

"Good to know my community theater acting chops are still a well-deserved credit to my name. Like I said, it was all too easy. I switched Rachel's reservations, pretended to fall asleep but really none of it would've e been possible without a little help from my supporting actress, Tracy?" He called out to the unlit backstage area where a woman with frizzy black hair dressed in sweatpants and an oversized UNLV sweatshirt stood smiling.

"Ah, Kurt. Thank you ever so much for the credit dear, I was more than happy to assist you. My daughter Melanie claims you are the kindest and most brilliant man she's ever worked for." She beamed, crossing the stage to pull him into a one armed hug before turning to face Blaine.

"I haven't missed the big reveal, have I?" She asked, giving Blaine a quick once-over before pronouncing "Oh yes, he is quite handsome, just as you said." Kurt grinned at his friend before clearing up her identity.

"Blaine this is Tracy or 'Madame Malkin' as you know her. Her daughter Melanie is on my design team and when I heard about her show, well, let's just says I knew I had found my inning. I got her information from Mel and she and I had quite a few e-mail conversations and Skype calls over you. I gave her the date and time we'd be attending her show and she whipped up a veritable stew of the kinky things I know you love." Blaine felt his jaw drop in shock as he stared between the two.

"But…how did…you…it wasn't real?" He asked in a tiny voice. 'Madame Malkin' laughed at the question.

"Oh you poor sweet boy. This is Las Vegas. None of this shit's real. It's all about the experience. Did you not have an incredible experience last night?" Blaine had to agree, the night he'd spent with his "hypnotically-addled" boyfriend had been one of the most sensual experiences of his life. His silent, vacant expression seemed enough of an answer for her. "Exactly. And from what I gather, I don't think it's done yet. The theater's clear, Kurt, until three. Have fun." She threw them a wink before slipping off the stage and into the darkness once more. Blaine turned his attentions back on Kurt, who was studying him with a look of intent that caused him to shift uncomfortably in his chair.

"Blaine, what happened last night in our hotel room was amazing, to say the least. Granted I'm still not sure how comfortable I am with the whole consent issue if it had been real, but that's beside the point. I hope you liked your surprise." He finished. Blaine smiled weakly.

"Kurt, of course, I loved it. It was perfect not because of the things you were doing, but because of the lack of unbridled pleasure I saw from you during it. It was incredible to see you so…debauched like that." Kurt chuckled and settled in his lap.

"Blaine, baby, you make me feel that way, not some fantasy or phony magic. Who you are, the way you care for me and love me is just so unfathomable to me still. I think part of me will always feel like that scared little sixteen year old in a strange school looking for someone who…understands. To know that after all we've been through you that you still think I'm…attractive, that you still want me…it's intoxicating." Blaine circled his arms around Kurt, pulling him tightly to his chest.

"Of course I want you. I need you Kurt. Not a day goes by where I don't find myself amazed at your creativity and your passion. The fact that you let me in to your life and that you want me is just as amazing. Especially now that you know what a kinky bastard I truly am." Kurt giggled as Blaine pulled him down for a kiss.

"Mmm, well that would actually be another reason I brought you here." He murmured, moving to straddle Blaine in the chair as he flicked at the buttons of Blaine's polo shirt.

"Oh?" Blaine asked innocently. "My chaste little boyfriend who fantasizes about nothing but tender kisses and holding hands in fields of daylilies?" Kurt laughed but began to rub his hands slowly up and down Blaine's thighs, that mischievous glint returning full force.

"Well, actually, looking at your browser history kind of gave me an idea I've been wanting to try." He suddenly yanked Blaine to his feet, crashing their lips together so forcefully, their teeth clicked upon impact.

"I want you to fuck me on this stage." He growled into Blaine's ear.

* * *

><p>I know, I'm a bitch with the cliffhangers and the twists. But to me, I find it very...Kurt to pull off a stunt like that. Hope you enjoyed this chapter. One more and theis fic is DONE. :)-SDD<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

With equal intensity, the two dove in to the one of many feverish kisses they've shared. Blaine groans as Kurt's tongue slips into his mouth, curling around his own. He can't help the needy gasp he makes when Kurt pulls away all too quickly, a knowing glint in his eye.

"On second thought, because you quite literally fucked me into the mattress last night, I'm topping." He states matter of factly as he begins to press insistent kisses along the arch of Blaine's neck. Blaine shudders in agreement, his mouth hanging open in a wordless scream as Kurt's well-manicured nails rake through his hair. He only hesitates for a moment at the collar of Blaine's polo shirt, pinching the rough fabric between his fingers and pulling it away to expose the tanned skin underneath. Without so much as a warning, he bites down on the skin there, causing Blaine to stumble forward in shock. Kurt steadies him with his left hand, working over the spit-slick flesh with licks and rough kisses before pulling back to admire his handiwork.

"I think purple in my favorite color on you. I do remember when we were sixteen and we learned to leave hickeys in less noticeable places after my Dad found that particularly large one you left the night of our Junior Prom." Kurt giggles at his obvious reference to the previous night's questions. Blaine at the very least has the decency to blush as Kurt begins to work the shirt up and over his head. Kurt smooths his palms over his skin, the soft touch leaving a trail of pebbled skin in its wake. He fingers brush over Blaine's darkened nipples, pulling roughly on both experimentally. Blaine cannot contain the husky groan as a result, causing Kurt to chuckle darkly.

"I've barely touched you and you're already desperate for it, just like a slut." He murmurs. He flicks at the hardening peaks before withdrawing his hand and scooping the forgotten polo up off the floor and tossing it into the orchestra pit.

"Pants off. Now." He orders, eyes flashing a steely gray as he begins to unbutton his own shirt. Blaine frowns for a second for missing the opportunity to watch Kurt undress, but goes about the task. Once his jeans and boxers have been stripped off, he punts them off stage towards his shirt with the top of his foot. When he turns to Kurt, fully naked and half-hard just from the fleeting touches Kurt had placed on him earlier, he finds Kurt has retreated to the shadows of the side of the stage. Blaine eases onto his tiptoes to catch a glimpse of Kurt, naked save for his tight yellow boxers, fumbling around in the semi-darkness of the alcove. With a triumphant yell, he returns. In his hands he holds a tube of lube and something small cupped tightly in his delicate hand. Blaine feels the bottom of his stomach drop out as Kurt smugly twirls the cock ring around on the tip of his finger.

"Who's to say I give a damn about consent issues, but I've been dying to try this so…pretend I'm more pissed about last night." He chuckles. Blaine feels a sense of relief wash over him that Kurt isn't angry with him for 'taking advantage', but his comfort is quickly abated as Kurt snaps the metal ring onto Blaine's now fully erect cock. He laughs at the face Blaine makes and practically tackles him to the stage floor. And Kurt's kissing him, messy and dirty and so unlike their normal, tender kisses. Then again so is having sex on a stage and using cock rings but Blaine's not one to really over think such things in the heat of the moment. Kurt threads a hand roughly through Blaine's curls, angling his head in the direction Kurt wants. The brunette nips at his lip hard enough to bruise, causing Blaine to gasp in surprise. Never one to miss a cue, Kurt takes the opportunity to thrust his tongue into Blaine mouth, tracing the contours of the wet heat that's so entirely Blaine. It's all at once too deep and not deep enough with Kurt in complete control of the speed and length of the kiss. Blaine moans into the kiss as Kurt flattens his tongue against his own and hums slightly against the contact. With much regret, the kiss is finally broken by Kurt, who bends down to whisper, "God, I can still practically get off just from tongue-fucking that beautiful mouth of yours. But I can think of a nicer way to use it right now, don't you agree?"

Kurt yanks off his boxers and tosses them aside as he detangles himself from Blaine. Blaine watches as he moves to sit facing him, his legs spread wide and inviting. His right hands pumps up and down the length of his hard, rosy cock, the barest bit of precome glistening on the tip. Kurt beckons to Blaine with his other hand and Blaine (very ungracefully) crawls over to settle in between Kurt's legs. Without further command, Blaine eagerly licks a long, steady stripe from the base of Kurt's sex to the rapidly dampening tip. Kurt groans as Blaine engulfs the head, sucking roughly over his slit as his hands curl around Kurt's waist for leverage. He lowers himself down Kurt's length with the ease of years of practice to guide him until his nose is nearly buried in Kurt's pelvis

Kurt throws his head back in ecstasy. Blaine curls his tongue around the widest part of Kurt's cock and drags it up and down the length in an abruptly enthusiastic pace. Kurt groans and buries his hands in Blaine hair as he presses gently kisses directly across the head, swearing his lips with cum. Blaine pulls away for second to look into Kurt's darkened eyes, a devilish grin widening across his features. Keeping eye contact, he licks a few more stripes up and down Kurt's member before taking all of him in again, bobbing up and down. Kurt gasps out loud, nails scrapping the floor as he struggles to resist the urge to come hot and hard down his boyfriend's throat.

"Stop, stop, it's too much!" He gasps, pushing Blaine off and grabbing for the lube. Blaine almost laughs at the completely debauched expression on Kurt's face as he shaking pours some lube over his fingers. Blaine moves to his knees, ass angled high in the air.

"Spread your legs, love." Kurt orders as he feels the familiar touch of Kurt's fingers sliding warm and wet against his hole. Blaine groans as Kurt quickly pushes the first finger in all the way up to the knuckle without warning.

"Sorry baby, this is gonna have to be a bit quick. I wanna be inside you so badly…" Kurt chokes out, his finger pumping in and out of Blaine's hole in a quick rhythm. Blaine relaxes as much as he can, his elbows sliding forward on the slick floor of the stage as Kurt's ministrations become faster. Soon he feels another finger prodding at his entrance and then another until Kurt's fingers are fucking into him ruthlessly. A steady stream of moans and gasps flow from his red swollen lips even as Kurt pulls all three out and slicks up his cock with more of the lube.

Without warning, Kurt plunges his cock into Blaine's stretched hole, causing both boys to gasp out loud. Blaine can feel the heat of Kurt's body pressed impossible close to his as he sheaths himself fully inside. Pale, lithe fingers curl around his hips as Kurt slowly pulls out until the very tip of his cock is teasing the first ring of Blaine's entrance. With a growl of what might have been the word 'Mine', Kurt thrusts forward again setting a slow, indulgent pace.

"So…so tight. And mine. You're all mine." Kurt pants out as he slowly rocks in and out of Blaine's tight heat. Blaine groans at the possessive quality to Kurt's voice, his hold on his hips. Kurt pushes in and covers Blaine's body with his own to gain access to mark the slope of his shoulders. Blaine shivers as Kurt kisses and nips at his back. When Kurt drags his nails down his back he jerks forward against his will, shaking with arousal.

"Oh god do that again." He cries as Kurt digs his nails even deeper into the taught muscles of Blaine's back. Kurt runs careful red scratch marks down his back and begins to slowly slide in and out of his boyfriend.

"You like that baby? You like me marking you, claiming you?" Kurt asks, his voice low and tinged with a certain virility it rarely showcases. Blaine nods frantically, unable to form words as Kurt begins to snap his hips against his tailbone, hard and relentlessly. Kurt lands a harsh smack against his ass as he pulls out.

"Blaine, I want to hear you. Wanna hear how wreaked you sound right now." Kurt babbles as he slides back in. Blaine groans, his cock painfully hard. Kurt is teasing the edge of his prostate, knowing damn well where it is, and waiting for an answer.

"Yeesss. I love it, I love having you inside me, fuuuuuck. And when you mark me, it's so fucking hot I can't even, shit…it's just FUCK, perfect!" He groans off into a string of curses as Kurt slams against his prostate in reward. Arousal and pleasure course through him, through his veins like fire and he can feel Kurt is close.

"Kurt…please please let me come with you…"He cries as Kurt pistons in and out of his hole. He yelps as his hold finally slips and he falls roughly on his arms. Kurt loops an arm around his waist and quite literally begins to fuck him into the stage. Blaine can feel he is so close, the metal band of the cock ring grips him like a vice, mocking his state of desperation. Suddenly, Kurt's crying out, beautiful and high, in release, slicking Blaine's insides with hot, wet come. And Blaine is practically sobbing in frustration when he can feel Kurt's hand, shaky and unsure, yank the cock ring from its position.

"Come for me, baby." Kurt commands, stoking Blaine's rock-hard cock once, then twice and then Blaine's lost in a white hot flash of release. He can feel his come cover his chest and streak across the stage as he slowly slips into unconsciousness.

When he comes to several seconds later, he can feel Kurt slowly pull out with a significantly wet pop. Blaine groans at the noise, his flushed cheek pressed into the cool floorboards. He hears Kurt stumble back into the alcove for a moment before he returns and rolls Blaine onto his back. Blaine peers up at him, his vision hazy, and god is Kurt beautiful. His smile is breathtaking, his soft, wispy hair like a halo framed against the spotlight. He bends down to clean Blaine off with a damp cloth and the simple act is so intimate despite the setting being so completely wrong.

"You win. Stage sex was hotter than hypnotically addled sex." Blaine concedes as Kurt leans down to swipe away some of the mess from Blaine's throat. Kurt laughs, pressing a sweet kiss against his lips.

"Oh honey. You know I always win."

Blaine smiles and leans up to kiss Kurt again before heading down into the orchestra pit to retrieve his clothing. They both dress in contented silence and when the leave, Blaine weaves an arm around Kurt's waist. They walk out into the bright Las Vegas sunshine and begin to head back towards the hotel when something strikes Blaine as odd.

"Kurt...can I ask you something?" Kurt raises an eyebrow at him but nods.

"Um...well...remember that one...uh trigger that would make you...um, 'let go' whenever you heard it." Kurt nods again, a faint blush painting his cheeks.

"How'd you fake that one." Kurt's face reddens even further as he buries himself into Blaine's shoulder.

"I...I didn't...I guess I was kind of excited too..." He confesses. Blaine stops dead in his tracks and stares at Kurt for a long moment. People pass them on the street and the noise of taxi cabs and pedestrians can be heard all around them. Blaine grabs Kurt's hand and starts off at a light jog towards the hotel.

"Blaine, where are you taking me and why are we running?" Kurt gasps as they dart through the crowds of people.

"Hotel room. Round three. Text Rachel and tell her we can't make it to dinner. I'm very ill." He throws back, yanking a very red-faced, grinning Kurt along the streets of Las Vegas for the second time that day.

* * *

><p>AN: So I posted this chapter then immediately deleted it because I forgot the very last part! Sorry if I confused you all. This fill is in fact done now. Loved it? Please R&R! Hated it. Well you kink's not my kink and all that. Want more? I'm currently filling another Glee Kink Meme prompt entitled Kurt Does Kiwi so feel free to check it out. Hope you enjoyed reading this and if ya rec a sister, I'd love to know it. Lots of hugs!-SDD


End file.
